1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions which normally contain purified or distilled water wherein the water has been at least partially replaced by a distillate of a green plant juice. More particularly, the present invention is directed to cosmetic compositions containing at least one cosmetically effective ingredient and a distillate of a green plant juice; and methods of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fresh raw edible green plants are very important foodstuffs for the maintenance of health, but they involve problems concerning edibility, e.g., in that they are tough and hard to digest. In order to solve these problems, various foodstuffs comprising green plant juice squeezed from a fresh raw edible green plant or its dry powder have been proposed in the prior art.
In the preparation of such dry powders, a large amount of liquid is removed from the green plant juice and then discarded as a waste material.
The present invention provides a use for this by-product liquid.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize an otherwise discarded by-product of the manufacture of a dry powder of green plant juice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition having reduced requirements for preservative materials.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a process for producing a cosmetic composition having reduced requirements for preservative materials.
These objects of the invention, and others that will become apparent upon reading the disclosure of this invention, are achieved by the provision of an improved cosmetic composition comprising at least one cosmetically effective ingredient and water, wherein the improvement is the replacement of at least a portion of the water by a distillate of a green plant juice.
Additionally, the present invention provides an improved process for producing a cosmetic composition comprising mixing at least one cosmetically effective ingredient and water, wherein the improvement is the replacement of at least a portion of the water by a distillate of a green plant juice.